Many websites allow users to conduct a variety of actions online, such as view content, write reviews, order items, purchase tickets, etc. These websites often present the user with a plurality of actions to choose from and allow the user to select the type of action he would like to perform. Once the action is selected, the website typically redirects the client system of the user to a webpage where the action can be completed. For example, some websites allow users to organize events using an online event management system. An online event management system may allow an event organizer to organize and manage various aspects of an event, such as, for example, managing attendee registrations and selling tickets, promoting the event, and managing attendee check-in at the event. An online event management system may also allow users to view event listings, register for events, and purchase tickets for events. Online systems, such as online event management systems, can typically be accessed using suitable browser clients (e.g., Firefox, Chrome, Internet Explorer).
Entry management at events is a long established problem. Typical event organizers will have someone man the door equipped with a clipboard, a list of all the registered attendees printed on paper and a pen to mark off those who have entered. The process is time consuming and breaks down when an event has multiple locations with multiple points of entry. Entry lines will often be long and slow as the person at the door looks up each person on the list. When multiple locations are involved, a person could sneak into the event by giving the name of a person that went in the other door.
Event management information can be stored in relational databases. Generally, a relational database is a collection of relations (frequently referred to as tables). Relational databases use a set of mathematical terms, which may use Structured Query Language (SQL) database terminology. MySQL is a relational database management system (RDBMS) that runs as a server providing multi-user access to a number of databases. SQLite is a software library that implements a self-contained, serverless, zero-configuration, transactional SQL database engine.